Star Ramble
A world that was made by Mark Stevens that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Sputniks. The Key of Lunacy will spawn at the hub level once the level Grand Central Space Port is finished. Upon collecting it, the final level twinkle twinkle little arrggh!! unlocks. First Spis on the Moon (Squash Keychain) the moons of Splat Just be careful with the icy "floor" and the Roly Polies, grab the Candles, Red Key, then go through the Red Door for the Brain and go home. what goes around comes around Just be careful for the rotating "water" on the Icy tiles and then grab the Brains and go home. Luna Zombie Lunacy (Pumpkin Keychain) For starters, note the Pumpkin Keychain is at the top left corner of the map,there a secret tunnel where you ride a Mine Cart a round to get it. Note you can only get the Candles from the Rocks once all the Super Zombies are dead. For that matter, please try to stay away from the craters, they are water tiles in disguise. Yes, you pretty much have to wade through those laser gate "Lava" tiles to get those brains and back. No switch to turn them off. Otherwise, just mash them Zombies and grab the Brains and Candles and go home. For the secret level entrance Volcano Country, here's where it is. volcano country (Secret level) Just survive and grab the Brains and Candles and go home. The Triangular Planet of Pytag (Hammer Keychain) Very huge level, but the rundown is: *NOTE 1: I just have no idea how to go about this first maze at the start to the SE pole legitimately without cheats,nor do i have time to explore it in detail. I recommend cheating to get this level over with,given how huge and how much you have to do in this level. NOTE 2: the Hammer Keychain is here in the Triceroid area well hidden in the trees here. USS Do Not Enter Prise Actually, just follow the map i provided here. Gather all the Brains at the beginning without being burnt too badly,grab the Red Key and get out of the room, then get the Candles along the way,mash up the badguys and go home. Alternative Futures Navigate through the maze, get all the starting firepower first, then go to the Police door, you will be warped to another area. Then step on the yellow tile to spawn Yellow Keys, use them to go through the Yellow Doors,then go through the colored doors accordingly. Once you get in the machine, you will go to this "future". Mash all the Super Zombies, get the lone Candle and Brains,then step back into the machine. You will be taken to a future where Pygmies are living in rockets.Mash them all, grab their Candles and move on. Now you are in a future with robots, mash them all,grab the Minibot's Candles, then go to the next future. Next, you are in a desert future with Mama Spiders. Mash them all ,grab the Brains and Candles then move on. Lastly,you will find yourself in a future full of plant monsters...the usual, mash them all,grab the Brains and Candles,then go back to the machine in the present. Walk out of the machine, then back out the booth and to the Level entrance/exit to finish. Grand Central Space Port (Rocket Keychain) Another massive level. As usual, travel and survive to different locations, getting keys, unlocking doors,smashing badguys,getting Brains and Candles to finish. I recommend going to the destinations in the intended order of left to right. Note, here's where the Rocket Keychain is. twinkle twinkle little arrggh!! Just make it through the lazer gates at the beginning, then just do the usual level gathering of Brains and Candles, mashing badguys and finish. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from Sputnik's